El plan perfecto JA
by Gemini no Hotaru
Summary: Luego de serios problemas de los cuales casi salen con balas por todas partes, los chicos tendrán que ocultarse para no ser asesinados, pero no se van a ocultar como gente normal, si no que van a tener que vestirse de chicas para pasar desapercibidos en un instituto únicamente de mujeres. ¡Vestirse de chicas! Nada bueno puede salir de todo esto...¿o si? -Se aceptan Oc's :v-


**N/A:** holi :3  
pues les traje una nueva historia, se me ocurrió en mis horas de drogas duras (?)  
Okno :v

Se los dejo aquí :3!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inazuma Japón se encontraba jugando un partido amistoso contra los Fire Dragon de Corea; se encontraban en el segundo tiempo y todo transcurría con tranquilidad hasta que de repente se escuchó un estruendo proveniente de las gradas.

—¡TIENE UN ARMA!— Grito una señora en la tribuna, causando el pánico de todos.

—¡Vengan todos, por aquí!— Llamo un guardia a todos los jugadores, señalando la entrada a vestidores.

Todos los chicos de ambos equipos fueron hacia el lugar anteriormente indicado, sin embargo una de las balas logro rozar la pierna de Fubuki.

—¡Fubuki!— Grito Kazemaru preocupado al ver que este se había detenido.

—Mi pierna…— Dijo el peli plata al ver que Kazemaru se acercaba a él.

—¿Te llego la bala?

—No, pero me duele mucho.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de más disparos a lo largo del estadio.

—No sé yo ustedes, pero no es un buen momento para hablar de la vida. — Les grito Fudo.

—Cállate.— Ordeno Kazemaru —¿Puedes levantarte?— Le pregunto a Fubuki.

—UY SI CLARO, TE BAILO SI QUIERES TAMBIÉN.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Perdón Kazemaru, me altere.

—Bueno ya, no importa, yo te llevo. — Dijo mientras levantaba al peli plata estilo princesa.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Salvo tu culo de morir baleado— Le contesto como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y empezó a avanzar.

—Nononono, suéltame, creo que ya puedo caminar.

—No, no puedes, imbécil. —Dijo el peli turquesa con "amor" (?)

—Oigan princesos, dejen su amor para después que ahora estamos en horario para todo público— Les volvió a gritar Fudo —. Si van a estar de románticos mejor váyanse a un motel.

—No jodas…— Musito Kazemaru.

Todos los jugadores avanzaron hasta los camarines, donde ya no había peligro (o eso se supone.)  
Kazemaru iba a dejar a Shiro en una de las bancas cuando sintió el sonido de una cámara.

—Yo ya sabía que eras medio rarito…— Menciono una chica de ojos azules, cabello largo y color turquesa con celular en mano. —Como sea, ustedes son mi OTP. — Dijo para luego sonreír y sacar otra foto.

—Otra más…— Suspiro Ichirouta para luego dejar al peli plata en la banca.

Esta chica en cuestión es Ayami Kazemaru, la hermana mayor de Ichirouta Kazemaru y burlona por excelencia.

—¿Qué paso allá afuera?— Pregunto la chica.

—Ni idea. Un atentado terrorista, tal vez— Le contesto Kazemaru sin darle mayor importancia a la pregunta.

—Idiota.

—Chicos, los necesito a todos aquí— Llamo el entrenador Kudou.

—Pero yo no puedo— Dijo Fubuki señalando su pierna.

—A TODOS — Remarco bastante cabreado.

—Bueno ya…

Una vez todos reunidos (Incluido Fubuki, que se levantó por el poder del amor o una pendejada así) Kudou empezó a hablar.

—Lo que sucedió allá afuera no es una coincidencia, he hablado con agentes de la policía y me han dado información valiosa…

* * *

 _—Hey, ¡¿qué carajos está pasando aquí?!— Pregunto Kudou histérico mientras veía como cundía el pánico en el estadio._

 _—Lo siento señor, no podemos darle esa información aun— Le contesto un agente de la policía que se encontraba allí._

 _—Oh, ya veo— Decía mientras sacaba su billetera del bolsillo —Tal vez esto lo haga cambiar de opinión…— Dijo mientras le ofrecía un billete al hombre._

 _—Lo veo y no lo creo. ¿Está tratando de sobornarme?_

 _—…Si._

 _—Bueno, entonces está bien— Dijo mientras tomaba el dinero —. Mire, lo que paso es que…_

* * *

—Lo que sucede es que hay un grupo de asesinos tras ustedes, para ser más exactos tras alguien con un nombre que comienza con E y termina con NDO MAMORU

—¿Acaso seré yo, señor Kudou?— Pregunto Nagumo mientras levantaba la mano.

—Neta Nagumo, me cagas— Resoplo Kudou.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?— Pregunto Kidou.

—Según lo que me dijeron la policía no puede hacer mucho para ayudarlos a ocultarse— Contesto Kudou.

—¿Eh, ¿por qué no?, ¿tan corruptos están?— Pregunto Ayami.

—Es porque hay un topo entre ellos y no saben quién puede ser. Si los ayudan a ustedes es bastante probable que sepan dónde están.

—¿Entonces?— Reitero Hiroto.

—Pues bien, he ideado un súper plan que los va a salvar de una muerte segura.

—¿Cuál es?— Ahora pregunto Goenji.

—Van a ocultarse en la secundaria Anzu— Contesto Kudou.

—¿La secundaria Anzu?, yo voy allí, pero solo es un instituto para señoritas…— Le dijo Ayami.

—Lo sé, ese es el plan. Se vestirán de chicas para pasar desapercibidos hasta que se acabe todo este jaleo.

—Oh, claro…Espere, ¿Qué?, ¡¿QUÉ?!— Gritaron todos.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ficha** (Todas tienen que ser si o si chicas uwu)

Nombre y apellido:

Edad (15-17):

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Ropa casual y de gala:

Historia:

Pareja (Menos Kazemaru y Suzuno):

Extra:

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenop, eso fue todo.

Si, está **MUY** fumado, muchas cosas ni sentido tienen, pero pos ni modo, la vida sigue :v

Espero participen, nos leemos!


End file.
